Episode 82
Agwen weakly stumbles in the forest, then collapses. In the year D925, Visnu stands in a grassy field somewhere and calls out to Kalavinka, telling her it's time to go home. When she says goodbye to Kasak, he asks her why she stays with a senile god who keeps talking nonsense. He asks he if she doesn't have parents, and tells her she can have his own father. Kalavinka smiles and tells him that her parents are still alive and that she has older brothers, but they have to stay apart for a while or they'll be in danger. Thinking of the abuse he suffers at the hands of his own father, Kasak claims he understands, but Kalavinka laughs and explains that her circumstances are different. She doesn't know if it's her fault, or it's the Power of the Name fault .Kasak asks her what that is, but she tells him that she can't tell him the details. She asks him never to tell anyone about her whereabouts, not even to those who appear benevolent, as the fate of her clan depends on this. Seeing the collapsed woman, Leny asks Shess what to do. Shess remembers a time long ago when Kasak, wearing Visnu's earrings, held his small daughter close, laughing together. After confirming Agwen's identity with Kasak, he turns into human form to heal her. Leny panics at first, only to see that Kasak has also reverted to human form. She is surprised to hear him speak out loud and tries to introduce herself as a Kinnara half, but Kasak ignores her and orders Shess not to touch his daughter. Shess heals her anyway, noting her severe injuries, and blames Kasak for putting her in danger. Kasak retorts that one shouldn't give in to hostage situations. He also claims that he directed his attacks so they would only graze her, and that he could have killed his opponent if Shess hadn't interfered. Shess finds the Half dragon difficult to converse with and asks about his earrings; Kasak claims he threw them away. Shess chides him for not thinking about his daughter's safety, but Kasak reveals that his opponent wanted something he couldn't give. Shess asks him what Maruna wanted. While Gandharva distracts Agni, Maruna escapes with Sagara. Gandharva claims to be the one responsible for all the incidents until now, including the red sky incidents, and the plans that Sagara carried out. So, he asks Agni not to go after the others. Agni isn't convinced. He tells Gandharva that he wasn't fooled by Sagara's acting, and also managed to gain information by using insight on Maruna. He tells Gandharva to either get out of the way, or tell him why they are searching for the "Power of the Name." Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Gandharva): An aftershock from overworking is coming... I really should prepare in advance, but it's so hard... ** (Kalavinka): Kalavinka is in her 3rd stage of development in this scene. Does she look rather tall? Well, she's certainly taller than usual. When she and her brothers separated, she was younger than Yuta yet almost as tall as he was. ** (Kasak transforming): The mid-transition from sura to human form will not be shown. You might see some body parts transitioning, but never the face. ** (Gandharva and Agni): Gandharva's feet look cold here, but he's someone who can sleep submerged in freezing water without any problems. ** Some controversy about the suras in the last episode: *** Why did Cloche not carry Clophe in her human form? It'll be explained later. *** How did Maruna avoid getting hit by the city's turrets? He was able to fly so fast that none of the shots landed. But he had to focus on flying and couldn't return fire. * According to the finite, Taksaka hated his son, who looked like him instead of his mother, since his mother lost 80 years of her lifespan to give birth to him. As a result, Taksaka regularly beat him up. * Kalavinka mentions the "Power of the Name." Much later on, it turns out that she was referring to her clan's Name, not Kubera's Name. * Shess recalls Kasak holding a very young Agwen. He already mentioned two episodes ago that he used to beat up Kasak (thus visited him when he was younger). References